The Six Worlds
by Scorpions 4
Summary: Multi Crossover! Roman Potter always believed he would be alone. However, circumstances out of his control start to leak into his life. With three best friends and a brother behind him, will he ever gain control again? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

HP timeline has changed slightly to fit Transformers timeline; Roman was born in 1988, the attack happened in 1989.

_'Thoughts'_

_Emphasis_

**Transformers comm. speaking**

'_**Different language**_'

_**Letters/Notes**_

* * *

Prologue

The dull, grey clouds loomed over the Surrey suburban neighbourhood of Little Whinging. There was no evidence at all that a secret society living in Great Britain had celebrated the disappearance of one of the darkest wizards of the century – Lord Voldemort also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Eighteen-month old Roman Potter, the young nephew of Lily and James Potter, had defeated him. Lily and James had died in the attack, the previous night, leaving Roman an orphan and the sole living survivor of the attack.

When the clouds loomed over the street of Privet Drive, our story starts; Wednesday November 1st, 1989. The sunlight peeped out of the clouds and shone on the brass number 4 on the front door. This particular house belonged to the Dursley family – Vernon Dursley, his wife Petunia and their young son Dudley.

Vernon was a big beefy man with hardly any neck. He had small watery eyes, a large moustache and brown hair. Vernon was the current Director of Grunnings; a drill making company for big construction firms.

His wife Petunia was a thin stick-like woman with a long neck. She had grey sharp eyes, which clashed, horribly with her blond hair. She was Lily Potter's older sister though they had not talked since Lily had turned 11. Being a gossip monger made Petunia Dursley the most hated woman on the street, if not the entire neighbourhood.

Dudley's appearance was a horrendous mixture of his parents. He had blond hair like his mother and his father's small watery blue eyes. He was a fat baby orca of a boy from being spoiled by his father, and was horrible to the rest of the neighbourhood children.

Seven am found the three Dursleys getting ready for the day; Vernon was putting the finishing touches to his suit, Petunia was cooking breakfast and Dudley was screaming his lungs out whilst he threw his favourite cereal at the walls. At seven-fifteen precisely, Mr Dursley left the house and drove to Grunnings Headquarters in the centre of Greater Whinging.

The morning passed quickly for Mr Dursley; he yelled at five different people for 'tardiness' and 'incompetency', made several important phone calls and yelled a bit more. After a quick lunch break he got back to work so at 17:00 hours he could leave the building. During his lunch break, he heard people whispering about the Potters. He didn't think anything of it. When he got home, Petunia informed him of their son's achievement and of their neighbour's problems with her daughter. After a brief but tense discussion about Petunia's younger sister, the elder Dursleys went to bed. Petunia slept peacefully but Vernon slept fitfully, his fears plaguing him.

As Mr Dursley slipped into a fitful sleep, a woman came out of the shadows. She was an elegant and sophisticated woman with a stern attitude. She had black hair pulled tight into a bun and glinting brown eyes. This woman's name was Professor Minerva McGonagall and she was waiting for Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Both Professors worked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were considered Masters in their chosen magical fields. She sat on the Dursley's low wall and waited. In fact, it was nearing one in the morning before she moved at all. For striding up the blackened street was the Headmaster himself. He was wearing buckled boots, a purple robe and an emerald cape. Spotting Minerva sitting on the wall, Albus was surprised to find his Deputy Headmistress there.

'_Great, now how am I supposed to get the youngest Potter, my weapon to look up to me as his saviour?_' He thought darkly.

He had already sealed Lily and James' Will and made himself Roman's Magical Guardian. He knew this was illegal and could earn him a minimum of 40 years in Azkaban. Nevertheless, he needed this to work or his plans for the youngest Potter would fail. Something he did not want to happen. Roman was his key player in his continuing fight against Riddle. The reason he had chosen the Dursleys to care for Roman was because he knew how they would treat him until he was 11 years old and ready for Hogwarts. The Dursleys would resent Roman living in their home and neglect him. He needed Roman to be downtrodden as much as possible. He would then be so eager to please the person he saw as his saviour (Dumbledore) from his horrible relatives.

It was half an hour later that Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper, arrived on Sirius Black's flying motorbike carrying Roman Potter in his arms. Minerva was furious at Dumbledore for even suggesting Roman lived with the Dursleys because it was for the so-called 'Greater Good.' Therefore, despite his Deputies protests, Dumbledore left Roman on the doorstep of his magic hating relatives with just a letter. After completing that task, all three magical beings left the neighbourhood silently. Before leaving, Dumbledore relighted the street, smirked evilly and wished Roman good luck.

Roman Potter slept on, not knowing about the abuse he would suffer at the Dursley's hands. He didn't know that at this time, six powerful beings were watching over him, angered at their Champion's expense. Not knowing of his status in six different worlds. Six worlds he would end up fighting to save.

* * *

**Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Percy and Hermione bashing.**

**Abusive Vernon and Dudley**

**Nice Petunia and Hogwarts staff.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Intro

Three years had passed since Petunia Dursley had opened the front door to find her nephew on the front step. Four year old Roman was asleep at the moment but not for very long. His aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill, screeching voice that made the first noise of the day.

"Up, get up" she shrieked as she passed, rapping her knuckles on the door.

Roman woke with a start. He was a light sleeper and had actually been awake since 05:00 hours. He had managed to sneak into the forest at the end of the street and had completed his daily morning workout without alerting his foul relatives. He'd remove and pack up the equipment before he left. This was personally fine by him. He didn't want them to know. Every other thing he had or liked to do was taken from him, so keeping his training a secret from them was a bonus.

"You up yet?" his aunt demanded from the kitchen

"Nearly" Roman replied

"Well hurry up. It's Duddy's birthday so it's Polish today," she said.

Roman groaned; June 26th, great. Not. He was so lucky his birthday had already passed April 18th. For his birthday, Roman had received a brand new pair of black and silver Bootleg trainers.

He rolled over onto his back and stretched causing him to wince slightly. His scars had pulled and the memory of last night's beating came to the front of his mind. Roman shuddered; he wanted to get away from the Dursleys. After two, nearly three, years of suffering in silence, he could not take the daily abuse heaped on him anymore. He had spent the last ten minutes waiting for his _lovely and kind_ aunt to get up, watching a spider. Roman was used to spiders as the cupboard under the stairs was full of them and that was where he slept. Not for long though. He would be gone within the next two months. Well if everything went as planned. Roman had an olive complexion, messy black hair and blue-green-silver eyes. he was physically fit for his age standing at 3 foot 5 inches and weighing 6 kilograms.

He climbed out of the cupboard and went into the kitchen. Rolling his eyes at the amount of presents Dudley had received this year; he went about setting the smallish four-sided table for breakfast.

* * *

A few weeks before, Petunia, wracked by consuming grief, had told Roman the whole truth about his mixed heritage. Finding out he was the youngest and only biological son of Lucas and Gemma had been a shocking surprise. He had thought he was the son of James and Lily but no. His aunt had told him, his parents died in a brutal car fire when he was two-and-a-half months old in Detroit whilst his aunt and uncle had been victims of a double murder in Godric's Hollow.

He had researched his biological parent's backgrounds on the laptop kept in the living room. His mother Gemma had Irish and Spanish ancestry. His father Lucas had Russian and Greek ancestry, which was ironically the Royal Line. From both of his parents, he had Quileute ancestry. After finding this familial information, he had further researched each ethnic background in detail. For the Quileute tribe he had read their legends whilst for the Irish and Greek, it was their mythology.

Apparently, his great-great grandfather, Joseph had started the Quileute Black line and had married his Irish great-great grandmother, Brianna O'Donis. His great grandfather, Ephraim had continued the line and had married his Spanish great grandmother Marcela Vásquez. His grandfather Joshua, the eldest son of Ephraim, had married his grandmother Leona Cameron; both had been High School sweethearts. Leona had a twin brother, Caleb, who had married one of Joshua's two younger sisters, Jade.

On his father's side, his great-great grandfather, Thomas, had started the Quileute Uley line and had married his Russian great-great grandmother, Anya Krupin. His great grandfather, Levi had continued the line and had married his Greek great grandmother, Hermione Pendragon. His grandfather Levi Jr (named after Roman's great grandfather Levi Sr) had married his British grandmother Xenia Potter, who was a pure-blooded magical user. Both had also been High School sweethearts. Xenia had gone to Olympus Academy instead of Hogwarts like her younger by 14 minutes twin brother Charlus. She had met Levi during the summer vacation before her fifth year. Roman had inherited her magical talent and Levi's wolf gene through his biological dad Lucas.

Both families had only sons. In truth, it was the first time in ten generations for his mother's family to have an heiress instead of an heir as their first child.

Petunia had also informed him of his second set of biological parents; Aleksander Riley Tacozza and Monique Fleur Tacozza nee Delacroix. From his other biological parents, he had an older brother named James Cade Tacozza. Monique had Romani-Swedish ancestry. Her father had been Jean-Paul Enrique Delacroix and her mother had been Giovanna Quinn Comescu. His mother, Monique, had been an only child whereas his father, Aleksander, had been the middle of three. His two brothers were Craig Oscar Tacozza and Declan Wyatt Tacozza. Declan was the oldest and Craig was the youngest.

Apparently, Aleksander and Monique had been wishing for another son for James. His momma mama Gemma and his papa Lucas had heard their prayers and had visited them one night. The Royal Couple had explained they had heard the prayer and wanted to help. Two hours later, both couples had made an agreement. Lucas and Gemma would combine their DNA with that of Aleksander and Monique. This way Gemma and Lucas would be able to have a son to unconditionally love and care for whilst Aleksander and Monique were able to gift their young son with a brother. At the birth eight months later, the boy had been gifted with two different names to show his heritage. Lucas and Gemma had named him Roman Aden Killian whilst Aleksander and Monique had named him Devon Raiden. Roman Aden Killian to show his Royal heritage, which he would use whilst in the Grecian Kingdom, and Devon Raiden to show his Agent heritage.

As his uncle and cousin entered the room, Roman gave himself a mental shake. He finished the eggs and plated them as his thoughts drifted to the previous nights' dream.

His dream showed him massively tall robot beings walking around or fighting one another. He could tell the robots with blue eyes were the good guys whilst the robots with red eyes were the baddies. He did not know how he knew. He just did. His dreams mostly showed him the good people. There was a red and blue robot, who he could tell was a Commander. A small silver robot was next to appear. He liked the robot, as he was playful and carefree. After him was a large black one, who was serious and hot headed but kind. Roman knew he was the Weapons Specialist whilst the silver one was the First Lieutenant. After them was a green robot who was the medic and finally there was a yellow robot. He was clearly a scout if the quick reflexes and body language was anything to go by. All of them felt like a family to him. He just wished he had a name to go with the faces.

Suddenly, the phone rang. It was Mrs Figg telling Aunt Petunia that she could not take Roman as she had a broken ankle. Roman shuddered imperceptibly, he hated it there. She always made him look at the pictures of her prized cats. He hated ... absolutely detested domestic cats instead being a wolf and big cats lover. Predictably, when Vernon and Dudley heard the news, they started complaining. To them Roman was a freak and should only be good enough to be used as a slave. Even then, they felt it was more than he deserved.

Petunia saw the barely hidden hope in Roman's eyes and knew he deserved some semblance of a childhood. Before it was ripped from him when his Predators Scorpions training began in three years. That reminded her, she would have to tell him about the six worlds he belonged to along with his destiny. She would do that tomorrow. Telling him sooner rather than later gave her more of a chance to go into a more in-depth explanation at a later date. Dudley started putting on the fake waterworks so his mother would comfort him about the issue at hand. She did not. So it was left to Vernon to appease his young overly spoiled son. Seeing the sickening sight, Roman shuddered with disgust. Looking up, Roman noticed his aunt looking at him with amusement.

Subtly moving her head towards the door, Roman recognised the hidden instruction. Moving quickly toward the stairs, he grabbed his form fitting clothes bag and went swiftly up the stairs using the banister to propel himself. Freshening up in a scorching hot shower to wash off the previous night's filth and grime from his body. He couldn't find it in him to care that he was using up all of the hot water. Hell needed to have frozen first before he even considered it. After drying himself thoroughly, with his wolf-designed towel, he chucked Dudley's ill-fitting cast offs in the bin for scrapping. He vowed to never let Vernon have his way when it came to what he wore. He had his own clothes to wear. He was not going to be threatened into wearing those hideous things again. That was the last straw. He dressed himself in the clothes his aunt had received i as an anonymous package. Though they both knew the clothes had come from his older brother James. He suspected the packages actually came from his uncle Craig.

When Roman had researched his papa's family background, it had mentioned he had two younger brothers; Dean Odysseus Potter and Troy Achilles Potter. Petunia had received the package a week after she had sent a letter to James about Roman being told of their family. James was older than him by four and a half years.

James, in turn, requested his brother be given proper clothes of his own and told of his destiny. So much to Vernon and Dudley's visible irritation, Roman had been wearing clothes that actually fit him for the last two months. When he looked at the mirror after changing, Roman stopped and looked closer. The outfit he had randomly chosen happened to be his favourite outfit; a pair of grey camouflage trousers and a black t-shirt with a blue flame design over the left shoulder, winding it's way down his back. The outfit was complete with a dark blue overshirt, a pair of blue and gold Bootleg zip trainers and a white NY baseball cap. He smirked at his reflection before cleaning his teeth, gelling his hair into frontal spikes and spraying himself lightly with Lynx Twist aftershave. He had three cans of the stuff as well as two tubs of VO5 Mattclay. He might as well use them. Packing his stuff away into his bag, he shouldered it before sneaking back down. Passing the cupboard on his return to the kitchen, he shoved his bag inside so Vernon, Dudley or both could not steal it.

Entering the kitchen, he was unsurprised to see Mrs Jayne Polkiss and her son Piers. Looking at Piers and his mother, it was difficult to see that the two were related. Whereas Jayne looked like a supermodel with her mid-back length, wavy brown hair, slim figure and hazel eyes, Piers looked strikingly similar to a street urchin; scrawny with a face like a rat. Dudley and Piers were best friends. They both loved to beat other children up. He hated them with an unholy passion. He also loathed his uncle now he thought about it. Anyone who thought it was acceptable to hurt a defenceless child in anyway deserved the death penalty or the life sentence, in his opinion.

He smirked at the shocked expressions Vernon, Piers and Dudley wore on their faces, but he did not care. Soon after, Jayne left and the family plus Piers was on their way to the zoo. Every year on his birthday, the Dursleys took Dudley and a friend out for the day. Last year was the Wacky Warehouse. This year was the London Zoo.

Roman groaned; with his bad luck, something was bound to go wrong.

* * *

Pain. Pain like he had never known before in all the three millennias of his existence. He was praying for the end. To go offline but he did not. He just wanted the pain to end.

Jazz was dead and the Autobots could not do anything about it. Well they thought he was dead, as his optics had gone offline. They did not know he was in a deep recharge. His Spark was so weak; Jazz was in the Cybertronian version of a coma. Optimus and Bumblebee took it the hardest. Optimus refused to even mention Jazz's name other than to say it with a deep sorrow. Jazz had been Optimus' first lieutenant and one of his dear friends. Bumblebee had formed a close comradeship with Jazz, as the two were the youngest of the group. The two were practically brothers, brought up by the other bots and taught all of what the others knew. They had been born at the beginning of the war but had learned survival tactics early on.

What the others did not know but Optimus did was Jazz's last request. Jazz had asked Optimus to send his alt-mode to a company called Grunnings in England. He had told Optimus that someone needed him, someone who needed them all.

The Autobots had been on Earth for the past year, watching over certain families. Ironhide had been watching over the Rogers Lennox, Epps and Donnelly ale families. , Bumblebee had been watching over the Hunter Ward, Banes and Madsen families. and Evans families, and Optimus had been watching over the Tacozza Blye and Bishop families. y. Each family had a child who was important to the Transformers in the future. Jazz had not watched over a specific family but he had split his time watching over the children whose destiny it was to become a Scorpion or Predator.

The Scorpions were an elite secret force created by the King and Queen of Greece, who targeted the different war factions, who had pure evil running through their veins. Each faction was listed under a different mocking code. Dark Wizards/Witches: Code Pink, Dark Creatures: Code Black, Decepticons: Code Purple and Monsters: Code Brown. Officially, the Autobots knew that Devon Tacozza and Hudson Ward would become Scorpions whilst the rest were important to the Bots themselves.

Within the week, Jazz's alt-mode was being shipped to England. The other Autobots felt saddened by the loss of their 'brother'. They did not know it would be less than two years until they would hear from him once again. They did not know Jazz would come out of his recharge, return to them and have his vehicle upgraded.

* * *

Roman sighed. He should have known something was going to happen. He had received another beating courtesy of his uncle for making the toy lizard dance. This time, Vernon had carved the word 'freak' into Roman's left side angling towards his hip.

'_Well, I didn't mean to_' he thought.

He wished he could leave. The Dursleys were not in so he had the whole house to himself for once. They were picking up Vernon's new work car. No doubt, they would brag to the whole street about the damn thing. It was nearing lunchtime, when Roman heard the distinct sound of two car engines. He smirked; oh, he was going to have fun with this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Jazz is revived.

As predicted, the Dursley's did indeed brag to the whole street about Vernon's new work car. Well, Vernon and Dudley bragged, Petunia was not that bothered by it. She was actually thinking of teaching Roman Car and Motorbike Mechanics, starting next week. In addition, she was planning on using Vernon's new car. The car in question was a Pontiac Solstice.

'_I don't know what he needs it for; he's already got a perfectly good one._' She thought bitterly.

She desperately wanted a divorce from Vernon and to disown Dudley. She knew Dudley was beating up Roman at school. Like hell, she did. How could she not when Roman came home black and blue? The boys had started day nursery last year, a decision she had not taken lightly. She did not want a child abusive alcoholic for a husband and a heartless bully for a son. She took care of Roman because a week after Roman had been born; Gemma had asked her to take care of him, if she and Lucas died or if something happened to Lily and James. Petunia had taken those words to heart and had made sure to act on them after Lily and James had perished.

Out of the corner of her eye, Petunia glanced to see Roman walk out the door, look at the car longingly and walk back in.

Roman sighed as he walked through the hallway. He had just looked at Vernon's new car. It was Jazz all right. He only knew of one silver robot. Last night's dream had been informative. It had told him that the good guys were called Autonomous Robotic Organisms, aka Autobots and the bad guys were called Decepticons. He also knew Jazz was an Autobot. Roman slipped inside for a few hours sleep. His magic pulling at him had tired him out.

XDREAMX

The room was lined with boxes, and in the centre was a pulsing light of energy. The light was small and dull; somehow, he knew it should be bigger and brighter.

"Roman Potter, this is what you must do." A kind voice said, and then he saw himself reaching towards Vernon's new company car.

XEND DREAMX

Roman's eyes popped open. Weakly, he tried to move but it was impossible. His physical strength and his magic were depleted. A pulsing light slammed into his chest, returning his strength.

* * *

Darkness. Pitch black darkness, that is all there was. He was aware of his existence, his consciousness but nothing else. He had no memories, no emotions, simply a sense of self. It all came rushing back to him within moments, all of his memories, all of his adventures. Jazz tried to move, to do anything. The only problem was he seemed to be frozen.

"You must return Jazz." A voice told him, and then darkness smothered his consciousness again.

When he became aware of himself for the second time, he realised he was trapped. Something or someone had to free him, he did not know what. He would have to wait and see what was happening.

* * *

The next morning saw Vernon and Dudley out of the house and Petunia and Roman in the kitchen. They were talking.

"Roman, do you remember when I told you about your heritage?" Petunia asked her nephew.

"Yeah, why?" Roman replied, having eidetic memory helped sometimes.

"Well, I missed out something important. Something that will happen in three years" she informed him

"What is it?" Roman questioned

"Something I should have told you about right from the start. I just haven't found the right time with Vernon and Dudley in" she told him

"Aunt Petunia" Roman said, warily

"It's your destiny. Your Predators Scorpions destiny to be exact. The Predators Scorpions target different factions involved in a war." She answered

"Like the bad guys?" Roman asked

Petunia nodded "They torture the bad guys for important information and then kill them. However as you are known to six different worlds: Supernatural, Mundane, Magical, Cybertronian, Olympian and Mutant. Your team of Predators Scorpions will target the dark factions known to those worlds. You will start training in three years but you need to be in America. That said, there are 3 couples including your adopted parents, who your biological parents allocated to be your Guardians once your training has started." She explained

"That's cool. Wait what do you mean my parents? They are dead aren't they? What about you?" Roman asked at rapid fire.

Petunia chuckled "Sorry. Your adoptive parents are still alive, Rom. They cannot look after you and your brother because of an Ancient law your grandfather passed for their and yours safety. Roman your adoptive parents are Steve and Maddy McGarrett whilst you biological parents are Lucas, the King of Greece, and Gemma, the Queen of Greece." She said

"How come?" he asked

"Lucas and his brother Dean gained numerous enemies out of families of various dark families, demons, spirits etc. If they found out Lucas had a son, you, then they would stop at nothing to hunt you down and kill you to break Lucas." She informed him

"So what about you?" Roman questioned; now understanding his parents dilemma.

"My role is to tell you the truth and to get you to America. Once you leave, my guardianship of you becomes null and void. But I'm planning on divorcing Vernon, disowning Dudley and using my inheritance I received from your aunt Lily to move to Spain." She told him

"Will I be able to visit sometimes?" Roman asked he did not want to lose his aunt. After all, she was the only one who was nice to him in this suffocating hellhole.

"Only once in four years. You ok with that" Petunia replied

"Yeah," Roman answered.

That was the end of the intense conversation as the two made themselves some lunch. Knowing he had around seven weeks left at Number 4, Roman was bittersweet about leaving the place. He was happy that he would never be seeing Vernon and Dudley again but he was sad that he would not be able to see his aunt again.

Between the two of them, the chore list Vernon had given Roman that morning was finished by mid afternoon. As a treat, Petunia let Roman watch the new Point Break film. Roman loved it. It was a mixture of Action, Adventure and Mystery. His three favourite film genres. The film finished at 17:00. In addition, just in time too as Roman heard Vernon's car pull into the driveway.

Roman turned the channel to BBC One for the news. He then sprinted into the kitchen to inform his aunt that his uncle was home when he froze. For standing in front of him was Petunia – scolding Dudley, who had tried to sneak into the house without anyone, noticing. He had his pockets full of sweets. Roman had to blink and pinch himself on the arm to check he was not dreaming. He was not. Knocking lightly on the door, he grabbed Petunia's attention.

"Vernon's home," He said.

Petunia nodded and turned back to her soon to be disowned son. "Go to your room and no stopping by the living room," She ordered

Dudley nodded and left, put out. It was clear he had been hoping to complain and whinge to his father that Roman had got him into trouble. This tactic would have then got Roman a beating. Something Dudley took great happiness in seeing.

The Dursley household had four bedrooms and a bathroom: three of the bedrooms were used by the residents and the spare bedroom for guests. Petunia and Vernon had an argument about which room would be the spare. Petunia wanted the smallest bedroom to be the spare whilst Vernon wanted the massive bedroom next to theirs to be spare. In the end, Petunia had won so the bedroom that was next to the master bedroom was Roman's and the smallest bedroom became the spare. This room was used by Vernon's sister Marge when she visited. Though considering Roman was leaving soon and Petunia was moving to Spain soon after, they both had no doubts that Vernon would give her Roman's room.

The ground floor wasn't all that different from the first floor in regards to layout. The kitchen lead to the backyard. Next to the kitchen was the dining room/conservatory. Next to that was the living room. The kitchen, living room and his bedroom were Roman's favourite rooms in the house. Roman fondly remembered the fit, Dudley had when he had found out Roman had the bigger room. Roman simply did not care. It was only last week, Roman had moved his gear into his new room.

At half-six, the four residents were served Cottage Pie. After polishing off two full portions with salad, Roman was full so he started the washing up for his aunt. When the others had finished their own meals, Vernon and Dudley left for the living room and Petunia stayed in the kitchen to help Roman.

"Do you know when I leave? Do I have to go to Hogwarts? What?" Roman asked, picking up the end of the last conversation.

"You leave in seven weeks. Whether you go to Hogwarts or not is your choice. You don't have to but I would if I were you. It would give you a chance to see where your parents Aunt and Uncle learnt to control their magical abilities. But there is the option of attending Olympus Academy which has a dual curriculum – Magical and Mundane. But in the end, it is your choice" Petunia replied

Two hours later and Roman snuck upstairs. He took a minute to admire his new room. As he hadn't got the chance to look around properly yet. Night sky ceiling, adult single bed, and a picture of each world on his walls along with an Ash wardrobe and chest of drawers. Roman changed into his grey shorts and slipped under the covers. He was asleep within a minute.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Roman and Jazz meet

Roman was bored. He was currently watching a stupid baby cartoon show as it was the only slightly interesting thing on TV. To ignore it, he was playing on his black and silver Nintendo DS Lite. Like hell, he was going to watch it.

Three weeks had passed since Petunia had told him about his destiny. In that time, he had increased the intensity of his morning workout. In addition, his aunt had taught him Car and Bike Mechanics. He picked it up quickly, allowing him to learn various important life skills such as perseverance, teamwork and communication. It increased his self-confidence, self-worth and self-esteem.

Standing up from the floor, he silently left the living room. He sent his DS back up to his room and made his way to the garage, where his uncle kept his new work car. Entering the garage, he looked at the Pontiac Solstice. He could tell it was a little scratched. Vernon hadn't exactly been careful or abiding by road regulations when driving lately. He could easily remedy that. Grabbing a cloth, Roman started working on rubbing the scratches out of the bodywork, making it brand new. Out of the blue, he heard the kind voice again.

"Remember what I showed you, Roman," it said

Recalling the last dream he had, Roman knew immediately what he had to do. He put his hand against the hood of the car, feeling free, exhilarated. He could tell his life would be better. Feeling his magic react to the new presence, he leant against the cool metal. His head shot up as the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Someone or something was watching him.

"Hello" he said slowly

When he received a response from the car in front of him, he looked at it shocked.

"Sup Roman? I 'magine you not doin' so good here. What do ya' say I take ya' somewhere ya will be taken care of? Thank ya for freeing me by the way. I'm in your debt."

"Jazz" Roman replied, recognising the voice from his dreams.

"Who else would it be? I am taking ya to America. You'll be safe there," Jazz answered

"How?" Roman asked

"Heard ya and ya aunt talking. I've got some explaining to do so why don't ya hop on in and we'll go for a drive," Jazz said

Shaking from the adrenaline coursing through his veins, Roman opened the driver's side of the car and climbed in. The Dursley's were out at the fun fair for Dudley's 'birthday' outing so Roman was yet again left in the house by himself. He was lucky no one spotted them. The engine purred, they drove off and Jazz began his explanation.

"Now Roman, I'll give ya the short version as the long will take well...days to explain. 'Tall began with the All-Spark, a cube that gives folks like me life. Trying to stop the bad people from getting a hold of it was difficult. In the end, it escalated into a full-scale war. A war that claimed my home planet Cybertron. When you are old enough, you will claim your position as Leader of the Predators Scorpions and birthright of Crown Prince of Greece. You have been told that haven't ya?" Jazz explained

"Yeah, I've been told about the key parts but not all of it. I've also been told about my heritage and my position in the six worlds I'm known to." Roman informed him.

"Good. I do not need to explain it then. You can't begin to imagine how grateful I am that ya brought me outta my coma" Jazz answered

"Its fine, Jazz. Anyway, I have been having dreams about the Autobots. There are you, but there is also a red and blue one, a black one, a green one and a yellow one. Can you tell me who they are?" Roman told him

"Yeah I can. The red and blue one is the Autobot leader Optimus Prime. The black one is our Weapons Specialist Ironhide. The green robot is our Chief Medical Officer Ratchet and the yellow one is our scout Bumblebee. I'm Optimus' first lieutenant and in charge of battle tactics" Jazz explained

"Thanks" Roman said

"No worries. Oh, now I think 'bout it I should deal with Dursley" Jazz said

"Don't please" Roman pleaded

"Why not?" Jazz asked

"One, he'll beat me until I'm unconscious if he finds out and two, the Dursley's are out at the moment" Roman rebuked

Jazz moaned in dismay at the news

"I've only got four more weeks left here then I'm leaving for the US of A. Please Jazz" he added

"Fine but I'm definitely doing it on the last night you're here" Jazz retorted

"That's all I'm asking for" Roman said

Jazz drove back to the Dursley's in silence, letting Roman to digest the information given. When they reached the garage, Roman hopped out and started his mechanics work again. He grabbed the cloth and buffed out all the scratches on Jazz's paintwork. Finishing that, he put the cloth down, grabbed the wrench and spanner and grabbed the old skateboard leaning on the wall next to the toolbox. Putting the skateboard on the floor, he used it to slide under the car. He decided he was going to buy a new skateboard after he had moved. He wanted to continue with his mechanics work. Looking at the underside, he could see that the engine had a few bolts loose. Tightening them took patience and time. Luckily, he had both at his disposal. After tightening the six bolts, Roman moved onto the gleaming engine underneath the hood. He had to pause to admire the six cylinder, turbo charged V8 engine. It was a million dollar work of art. Roman was annoyed at Jazz for trying to hide this beauty even though he was happy at being the only one to see it so far.

"I haven't shown ya my holoform yet have I?" Jazz said

"No you haven't" Roman retorted

"OK, here goes" Jazz replied

He activated his holoform causing Roman to pinch himself on the wrist and recheck the form in front of him. Jazz's holoform had a light brown complexion, black hair and silver eyes. The holoform was wearing a blue accented black T-shirt and dark blue distressed jeans. On its feet was a white pair of Nike trainers. To complete the look, the holoform had a gold eyebrow piercing and a golden wallet chain on the jeans. Roman smirked in approval.

"I love it," he said

"I thought ya might. This is how we can get away without being stopped by cops. My holoform is called Johnny. That way it will not be suspicious. And I've got the paperwork for him, it's great." Jazz replied

In the distance, a car engine was heard and it was heading towards them. The Dursley's were back so Jazz deactivated his holoform and Roman put the tools he was using away in the correct places in the toolbox. He checked the time: 18:15. He better get back inside the main household quickly. He did not want to get caught.

Entering the bathroom, Roman stripped and washed off the dried oil stains from his body. He sent his Mechanic clothes off, a pair of faded grey trackies and an oil stained t-shirt, back to the garage using wandless magic. He changed back into his windbreaker trousers and his black t-shirt. It had the words "Come to the Dark Side, we have cookies". He had few other like that, all in black, dark blue, dark green, dark grey and white. They had "Hell was so full, I came back", "Sleep Hunt Shoot", "Keep Calm I'm a Ninja" and "Sarcasm; Another service I offer".

He went straight to his room, too physically, mentally and emotionally drained to deal with his obnoxious uncle and cousin. He really did not want to deal with them tonight. If he could, he never wanted to deal with them. He loathed them with his entire being.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Jazz and Roman leave

Four weeks later and Roman was in his room. He had taken down the protective wards surrounding his room and put them into a spare ruby stone he had on hand. He had also removed his wall and ceiling designs and had replaced them with a revolting wallpaper design. He changed his Ash wardrobe and chest of drawers with a pair of cheap Pine ones. He replaced the bed with a crap twin sized bed along with the state of the art bedding set with uncomfortable and lumpy bedding set. If Vernon ever did give this room to Marge, he wanted to ensure that her stay was diabolical. Finally, he wandlessly shrunk everything he owned and put them into his Puma gold accented black suitcase and grabbed his Nike clothes rucksack. He chucked it into his suitcase and moved on to sort out his Adidas shoulder bag.

He put his and Jazz's passports, Jazz's phone, his laptop, his workout equipment that he had gone and retrieved from his secluded spot (which was another Nike duffle bag and shrunk to fit). He also added the paperwork and their music into the bag. He zipped up the bag and left the now unrecognisable room, with bittersweet thoughts. He put the bags in the shadowed hallway. It being two in the morning meant that everyone else was fast asleep.

Roman grabbed a quick coffee and a cereal bar to wake himself up. As he ate, he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. He penned a quick letter to his aunt.

_**Petunia, **_

_**Thank you! Thank you for everything. Without you, I would still be ignorant of my heritage, not knowing the truth. Without you, I would still be abused and treated like a slave. You gave me closure for my parents' deaths. I am leaving tonight, moving to America. Tell Vernon 'revenge is a dish best served cold'. Can you tell my brother I will be in America and will see him soon? **_

_**I hope the divorce papers and moving goes well. You will probably find this in the morning. Prepare for a shock when you go into my room. **_

_**Your nephew: Roman AK Potter.**_

Roman finished the letter, folded it and put it into the white envelope next to him. He put his aunt's name on the front in capitals and left it on top of the microwave. Finished he left the kitchen putting the wrapper in the bin and the empty glass in the sink. He grabbed his bags as he walked into the hallway. Unlocking the door, he looked outside. Seeing no-one spying from their front windows he sprinted to the gleaming sports car parked on the driveway. Hearing the click of the trunk unlocking, Roman looked up. There was Johnny standing behind the car and the trunk lid was open. Johnny picked up the two bags and tossed them into the trunk.

"How are you going to scare Dursley?" Roman asked

"Easily" Johnny replied as his vehicle form transformed into his mech self for the first time.

Roman was amazed at the transformation. Jazz was easily 10 feet tall and whilst Roman should be intimidated, he was not at all scared of him. Jazz was his bodyguard and Johnny was his uncle so he felt safe with him, with both of them.

Jazz turned to look through the elder Dursleys' bedroom window. Moving quickly, he put his optics right up the glass panes. He looked at the sleeping pair and feeling mischievous, he wrenched the wooden and metal roofing of the main frame of the house. The sound woke up Vernon, who could only stare in muted fear and shock. Whilst this was happening, Johnny had snuck around back into the house. He slipped into Dudley's room. From there, he proceeded to pull Dudley out of his bed, overturn it so it was pinning the boy to the ground and sneak back out. He walked out the front door and relocked it after him.

"Who are you?" Vernon asked, failing to be brave "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! PUT IT RIGHT! I'll call the police on you if you don't"

"SILENCE DURSLEY!" Jazz roared, the windows shattering "Silence or I'll do worse damage than this to your so called perfect home"

"W-w-what do you w-w-want with me" Vernon demanded, scared "If you want the freak you can have him, worthless little shit"

"Yes, I want the Potter boy. I want your assurance you will not tell the police of tonight's events. I want ya to pay for what you have done to him. No defenceless innocent child should ever have to experience what Roman went through. So as a little farewell gift, I leave you with the slight problem of getting your beloved son outta bed or rather getting him out from his upside down bed." Jazz said, with a grim and slightly vindictive grin. He was getting retribution for Roman.

A muffled scream was heard from Dudley's room. Vernon went white with disbelief, distress and outrage. The scream had woken Petunia, who looked at the robot. Another pained scream was heard and Vernon left the room to go help his son from his current situation. Petunia followed to keep up the act of dutiful wife and mother.

Jazz moved so he was now level with Dudley's window instead of the master bedroom window.

"Remember I'll be takin Roman and if you tell anyone you'll be seen as crazy. You will not be seeing him again. I also think I'll leave you with the problem of putting the house back together." Jazz informed them

"TAKE THE FREAK! WE DO NOT CARE ABOUT HIM! JUST LEAVE!" Vernon shouted, terrified

"OK, I'm going. However, you abuse another innocent child like you did to Roman, I will ensure you rot in a cell in a high security prison, which usually reserved for serial murderers and rapists go, for the rest of your life. There you can see how those inmates treat child abusers. Last I heard they survived barely three weeks before they were killed by one of the prison inmates or by their cellmates. Another thing I will do is broadcast your crimes on international news so the entire world can know what you did. Understood." Jazz said

"Crystal clear" Vernon replied, his voice shaky

Jazz turned around to leave but a voice from behind stopped him in his tracks. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed the voice came from the only female in the room.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping my nephew. He deserves to be loved and cared for so thank you," Petunia said

"No worries" Jazz said, he could tell Roman's aunt cared for him deeply. She clearly had Roman's best interests at heart.

Silently, Jazz folded into his alt-mode and opened both front doors. In the passenger seat was a Braken child's car seat. Roman climbed into it and Johnny strapped him in. He closed the door and walked to the other side. He got in, strapped his seatbelt on and started the engine.

"Ready Roman?" Jazz asked through the speakers as Jonny did a handbrake turn.

"As I'll ever be. We don't have enough money though" Roman replied

"Which reminds me?" Jazz said

Using his electromagnet, he picked up Vernon's wallet and removed £60 ($110/€87), enough for the both of them for a couple of weeks. Using it again, he placed the wallet back on the nightstand, exactly how it was positioned before. With that done, Roman left Number 4 Privet Drive, for the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Roman and Hudson meet

Roman stretched languidly at 0900 hours, the next morning. He had fallen asleep as soon as they had reached the M3. Jazz had driven for another two hours before pulling over at a motorway services, which had a Travelodge located on the same grounds for them to stay in for the night. Johnny had carried him into their pre-booked hotel room on the second floor; room 214. They had arrived at the Travelodge at 21:00 the night before. Luckily they had packed an over-night bag between them.

Looking around the room, Roman noticed that it was a double room with an ensuite bathroom. He looked down and saw that Johnny had changed him into his sleeveless Transformers pyjama t-shirt and shorts. Clearly he had found it amusing that Roman had bought a set of pyjama t-shirts and shorts with designs of each of the six worlds on them. Roman shrugged; to him, it made perfect sense. If he was destined to protect these worlds when he was older in their individual wars, he might as well buy something relating to them now whilst he was still very much a three-year- old innocent kid and not a war-trained teenager. Next to him, Johnny was slowly waking up, having felt his charge move around. He sent Roman into the bathroom with his clothes to freshen up and get dressed.

They would then walk into the main services to grab breakfast and then head towards the M25 leaving Surrey behind. But before that, they needed to check out of their room. They desperately wanted to get an early start to clear some distance between them and the Dursley's. The more distance, the better it was for them and for Roman. Johnny and Jazz knew they were being paranoid but they coulds not change the mindset as they were worried Roman would be taken off them and forced back to the Dursleys. Even though the only member with legal guardianship rights had been Petunia, her guardianship had transferred itself over to Johnny as soon as Roman left until they landed in America. Until Roman saw each of his guardians and had spent some time with them, Johnny remained as his legal guardian.

Soon the two had checked out of the hotel, had breakfast at Costa and were on the road. They refuelled (recharged in Jazz's case) and left the services. Jazz had recalculated their route so they were heading for Odiham AFB. This meant they were now back on the M3.

"Jazz, why are we back on the M3? You're not taking me back to the Dursley's are you?" Roman asked, dreading the thought of returning to what he fondly called 'Hell on Earth'.

"No, we're not headed back to those animals, silly. Instead, we are heading to the RAF Odiham base. They have a C-17 Army cargo plane waiting for us there." Jazz replied

"Why?" Roman questioned

"Easiest way to get to America" Jazz explained

"Fair" Roman conceded

Within less than twenty minutes, they arrived at the base. Johnny handed over the relevant paperwork hidden in the glove compartment to the officer at the gate and they were let onto the airstrip. The C-17 was waiting for them, it was already packed with equipment ready for drop-off at Annapolis. Roman was bouncing in his seat from excitement, he had never been in an airplane before so this was his first time travelling in one. Johnny chuckled as Jazz parked and cut the engine when they were safely inside. Roman unbuckled himself and got out of the car. Jonny also stepped out so Jazz could transform back into his mech form. It would take around five, six hours to get there but Roman was just glad to get away from England. He looked around the plane; now he definitely knew what he wanted to do as a career when he was older. He wanted to be in the Army. He turned to Jazz.

"Jazz" Roman called

"What's the matter, buddy?" Jazz asked him

"Where can I learn to be in the Armed Forces?" Roman asked

"That what ya want to be when your older" Jazz replied

Roman nodded "Yeah" he answered

"America or Britain?" Jazz questioned

"America, along the Western side of the country" Roman replied in a duh voice

Jazz chuckled "Well, there is Hawaii MA, Valley Forge MA and Army and Navy MA. Valley Forge may be in Pennsylvania whilst Army and Navy is in San Diego but Valley Forge is a good academy to have as a backup plan. Saying that, your best bet is HMA. " he said

"When will I start?" Roman asked, interested; he knew Jazz was right about having another school as a backup even if it happened to be located on the Eastern half.

"When you're eleven. It's basically a senior school for students who want to go into the Armed Forces. Another point is that the academies take after the English education system and not the American." Jazz explained

"Oh," Roman said; he only had to wait seven years, which was fine by him. Until then, he could concentrate on his Predators Scorpions training, his junior school studies and being a kid.

The plane took off, it would take six hours to arrive at McGuire AFB. Roman grabbed his Nintendo DS Lite and played Narnia Prince Caspian for half of the journey. A thought came to him. Jazz and Johnny were seated next to him reading various articles about the current war going on in Iran in an abandoned newspaper.

"Jazz, do you know who my guardians are gonna be. Three couples, one of which are my biological parents, but I don't have a clue as to who the others are." He said

"Yeah I do. Sean and Kirsty McKinley along with Daniel and Angelina Lennox. Daniel and Angelina have a son your age, Will. Will does have a key part to play in one of the worlds but he is not one of the Predators Scorpions. You will know who the other Predators Scorpions are when you meet them." Jazz replied

"Would ya like to know the world's" he added

"Please," Roman said

"Sean and Kirsty are Mutant and Olympian as Sean is the Magical US President and the Olympian Representative whilst Kirsty is the Mutant US Leader. Daniel and Angelina are Magical and Cybertronian. Daniel is an Army Commander and they both know of our existence. Your parents, Steve and Maddy, are the Mundane, Supernatural worlds." Jazz informed him

"Thanks," Roman said; now he knew who his guardians were, he was less anxious to meet them and about his destined role in the Scorpions. Predators.

For the rest of the journey, Roman carried on playing. They soon arrived at the base and Jazz transformed back into his alt-mode. Private Johnson saw them and handed them the relevant paperwork that had already been filled in. Johnny and Roman hopped in and they were off. they headed towards the NJ-68. They were driving for the NJ-536. They had just turned onto the NJ-536 before Jazz spoke.

"I need to get you enrolled into junior school or kindergarten soon, buddy," he said

"Kindergarten, I'm four Jazz. Besides it's the summer break so I'm guessing this is for September." Roman replied

"Yeah, it is. OK, hang on." Jazz said; he quickly filled out an application form for City Centre Kindergarten. Ironically it was where Will Lennox was attending.

"Done, you're in City Centre Kindergarten" he added

"That was quick," Roman remarked

"Yeah well, transferring happens to be easier when it's for the start of the school year" Jazz explained

"Point" Roman agreed

Soon they were on the I-295 which would lead them to the NJ-70. Jazz continued onto the I-676 and he followed the signs for I-76 east. They took the exit 345 towards the market street and turned right onto Arch street. Jazz turned back onto Market market street and turned right for north North 32nd street. Finally, they turned left onto Powelton Avenue and arrived at their new home, West Village Apartments. It was only temporary because as soon as Roman met one set of guardians, Jazz would go with him. The drive took an hour or rather 40 minutes as Jazz went at 90mph for most of it.

Roman ran up to their new apartment: Apartment 240 (**see photo on profile**). He waited impatiently for Jazz to unlock the front door, before bounding straight in. it was a relatively small apartment worth roughly $20 000. However, since Jazz and Roman were renting it, the price decreased to $420 a month for it. The rent included food, water, gas and electricity so they ended up with a good bargain out of it. As it was late in the day and they were weary from a long day of travelling, Jazz sent Roman to bed soon after giving him something to eat. Roman found his room and crawled under the cool covers. He lay there for half an hour before tiredness took him to the land of sleep and dreams.

A week had passed since Roman had Britain behind to spend the rest of his remaining childhood in America. The next few days had been spent by Roman and Jazz moving their possessions into the apartment. They had also got Roman a name change so he was now Devon Raiden Killian Potter, in order to honour both sets of biological parents.

The following Monday, August 26, Devon started at his new kindergarten centre and he thoroughly enjoying being there without Dudley turning up to terrorize him every chance he got. At lunchtime, Devon was seen relaxing against the old tree in the playground. It was a hot day, about 82°F, and the humidity was making him drowsy. It didn't help him being drained mentally and emotionally. He had spent the entire morning working himself into a panic over his insecurities over not being able to gain any friends at his new play centre.

He had just closed his eyes when he was approached by a quartet of boys, who had also started the same day. Opening his eyes again, he grinned at the pair and patted the ground next to him. He felt a jolt go through him. One of the boys was a Scorpion. He had found his brother. Once they had sat down, Devon could tell all four were nervous. One was rubbing his left arm with his right hand whilst another was looking fascinated with the ground.

"Hi," the boy on the left said

"Hey, you ok" Roman said

"Look I know you probably don't know me or my name but I could really use with a new friend here. I mean I don't really know anyone to be friendly with and I figured that since your new as well, we could kinda stick together. I'm Will, by the way, Will Lennox." the boy, now Will, said, nearly crying from nerves.

The boy on the right looked up "I'm Hudson, Hudson Ward." he said.

Motioning to the other two boys, Devon noticed that one was of African descent and the other was British-American descent.

"These two are Paul Donnelly and Robbie Epps." Hudson introduced.

"I'm Devon Potter, nice to meet you Will, Hudson, Paul, Robbie. I'll be your friend if you'd like, I mean like you said I'm also new, so it kinda makes sense for us to stick together." Devon introduced himself.

"Likewise," Will said softly, his earlier near breakdown showing

"Where are you all from?" Devon questioned, changing the subject

"I'm from Toronto, Canada. There aren't any kindergarten centres over there so my parents enrolled me here. Mom works as an Architect and dad is an Army Commander" Will explained

"Hudson?" Devon asked

"From Massachusetts. Dad's a Senator whilst Mom is a Youth Worker."

"Paul?"

"Republic of Ireland. Mom's an Interior Designer whilst Dad's also an Army Commander.

"So you and Will are both Army Brats. I'm a Navy Brat. My dad served in the Navy SEALs with my uncle Dean and his cousin Steve whilst my mom was a media editor. And Robbie?"

"I'm from Chicago, Illinois. Dad's stationed at PPD, Philadelphia Police Department whilst mom works in the CIA." Robbie explained

"You?" he added, him and the three boys leaning forward

"England, would you believe? I don't sound like I'm from across the pond, though, knowing me. Probably because I was born in Skyros, Greece. I'm an Orphan so my information about any of my family comes second with someone telling me." Devon informed them

"Any siblings? Got an older brother, James, whose like four years older than me so I'm suspecting my uncle Craig had a role in my recent situation over there." He continued

"Nope, an only child,." Will stated

"Ditto" Paul and Robbie added

"Ditto?" Will and Devon looked at them curiously

"Ditto is another word for saying same" Jai Paul said

"Cool" Roman stated

"Got two brothers Christian and Grant. Christian's seven years old so he's older, Grant's three years old so he's baby, leaving me as the middle of three at five years old." Hudson explained

Devon grinned "Well guys this is it. The start of a friendship brotherhood."

The all looked at each other, turned to Devon and grinned. A minute later the bell rang causing the three to race each other back to the classroom. During the next activities, the five boys stuck together in everything. Another bell rang signalling it was the end of the day.

Devon grabbed his bag, with a happy glint in his eye. He had made four good friends on his first day and was enjoying being away from the Dursleys. He saw Johnny and ran to him to hug him. From his perch on his uncle's shoulders, he waved at his new friends, who waved back. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
